


Rainy day

by morening



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 05:23:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16758775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morening/pseuds/morening





	Rainy day

伊布因为工作原因回到了米兰。  
对于异国恋的两个人来说，见面和约会突然变得再简单不过。  
比如今天这样的约会，只需要坐几个小时的车就能从罗马到达米兰。  
不巧的是两个人都没看天气预报，今天大雨。

门嘭地一声被大力关上了。

刚买的雨伞被内斯塔扔到脚边。伞身的雨水顺着引力聚到伞尖，流到地上湿了一片。事实上去买雨伞之前，两个人已经被突如其来的大雨淋得够呛。

内斯塔转身把伊布抵在墙上，一手搂着伊布的腰，一手撑在伊布的头旁。他的嘴唇缓缓靠近伊布的耳畔，未做动作又转移到伊布的眼角落下轻轻一吻。伊布发丝末梢的雨水顺着额头流到眼角了。

内斯塔的头发自然也淋到了雨，此时雨水一滴滴地顺着发丝流过脸颊。内斯塔一直离伊布很近，三厘米或是五厘米的距离，对方的呼吸声都听得清清楚楚。内斯塔张嘴想说着什么。伊布却不由自主地舔向内斯塔下巴上的雨水。

内斯塔皱了下眉头，微微眯起眼睛。伊布又开始不自觉地害羞起来。羞怯是兹拉坦最想控制的情绪了，却总也控制失败。他伸手抱住了内斯塔，脑袋埋到内斯塔的颈肩处，吸了吸内斯塔身上熟悉又好闻的香味。

兹拉坦和桑德罗几个月没拥抱了，一个月还是两个月？

没有说话，内斯塔的手开始对着伊布上下作乱，一只手顺着伊布的腰线下滑，指尖划过伊布的人鱼线，然后揉捏着伊布的臀部，一边把伊布往屋里带去。

雨声越来越大，雨点拍打在窗户上似鼓点一般密密麻麻，噼噼啪啪，像要破窗而入。雨中的闷雷掩盖情侣的细语轻呢。

内斯塔很快解开伊布的白衬衫扣子，性感的嘴唇轻轻地啃咬伊布发红的耳朵。内斯塔自己只脱掉了西装外套。他站在床边看着伊布。伊布手臂撑起，挪到床边解开桑德罗的上衣衬衫，内斯塔俯身用牙齿轻轻咬磨着伊布的脖子。

他们的衣服一起安静地躺在地板上。

内斯塔的大手覆在伊布的后背上轻轻抚摸，摩擦留恋着伊布的皮肤。

伊布拉没有增加新的纹身。也许是因为已经没有空余的地方了。

伊布解开内斯塔的腰带，内斯塔按住伊布的手，声音变得低沉起来。

“伊布拉……”  
这是情侣间的隐私默契。

伊布用手轻轻拽着桑德罗的西装裤的边缘，嘴巴凑近桑德罗的裤子拉链。

桑德罗的手与伊布软软的发丝缠绕着。

伊布用牙齿咬住内斯塔的裤链向下扯着，手也顺着一起把内斯塔的裤子脱到膝盖处，露出内斯塔包裹着性器的内裤，鼓鼓囊囊的一团，黑色的毛发冒出来了一些。桑德罗的体毛比伊布重，当然伊布也不是没有，只不过他刮得很勤。虽然内斯塔觉得男人脱毛实在没有必要，但兹拉坦下面光光的，摸起来确实很舒服。

伊布隔着内裤顺着他的形状舔舐，从内斯塔的角度看，伊布红色的舌尖若隐若现。阴茎隔着内裤也能感受到伊布的舌头的柔软，内斯塔微哼了一声，扯下他自己的内裤。

内斯塔已经勃起的紫黑色的性器又粗又长高高翘起，龟头饱满，柱身上面的青筋有些狰狞地盘结着，整根硕大狠狠弹到伊布的脸上。伊布眨眨眼睛把内斯塔圆润的龟头含进嘴里，手轻轻抚摸他的卵囊。内斯塔忍不住呻吟出声，舒服得去按压拉扯伊布的乳头。另一只手去撩拨伊布的性器。桑德罗的手有些粗糙的茧，他撸了几把伊布的阴茎，手指就沾满伊布的体液，抹在伊布的后穴上。

好多水啊……

优雅的脸和恶劣的语气混合，让伊布嘴上不由使了力气，朝着马眼吸了一口，像吃棒棒糖一样，嘴离开肉棒时发出了啵的一声。

内斯塔嘶了一声，忍住没射，把伊布搂起来。

几个月没见，长本事了？

伊布低头蹭蹭内斯塔的肩膀，桑德罗……

撒娇也没用！

伊布的长腿被挂在内斯塔的腰上，双手搂抱着内斯塔的脖子，他托着伊布的屁股，肉棒时不时磨蹭到伊布的穴口。

桑德罗把伊布抱到了阳台。在这里雨声变得更加清晰。

伊布赤裸趴在阳台栏杆上，光滑的皮肤泛着红。桑德罗在他后面抱住他，左手在他身前温柔地胡乱抚摸，右手重重地打了一下伊布的屁股。接着把贴着伊布下面的肉棒，挺身插进伊布的穴里。

插入的瞬间，内斯塔的肉棒立刻被伊布里面的温暖湿润包裹。两个人都舒服得呻吟出声。情人间带着爱意的交合让两人获得了极大满足。异地相恋的距离此刻由无限远变为无限近。

内斯塔开始挺动腰身抽插，肉棒进出有了伊布体液的滋润变得顺滑无比。内斯塔从背后环到伊布的胸前揉捏着小而硬的乳头，一边呼吸杂乱地低喘着。

爽不爽，嗯？

内斯塔挺身快速地插入抽出，囊袋拍打着伊布的屁股发出啪啪的声音，结合处被操出了水，伊布被他激烈的顶弄操得忍不住浪叫。

嗯……爽……啊……慢点……

桑德罗抽出肉棒的时候，伊布的小穴忍不住紧紧地吸着他，不让他离开。

慢点？

内斯塔果真放慢了速度，伊布却忍不住主动前后摇晃，后穴像贪吃的小嘴吞吐粗壮的阴茎。

内斯塔逐寸逐寸地亲吻着伊布的后背，吸吮伊布纹身处敏感的肌肤，引得伊布微微战栗。内斯塔的体毛和一点胡渣刺得伊布下意识上半身向前躲，屁股反而翘得更厉害了，更方便了内斯塔的大力肏弄。

内斯塔把伊布的身子转到他面前，伊布体内的肉棒也随着转动着被抽出，伊布被刺激得双腿发软站不住，只能搂住内斯塔宽阔的肩膀借力喘息。

内斯塔大开大合地深深地抽插了几十下，龟头每次顶戳到了伊布的骚心，伊布就会突然把肉棒夹紧。肉壁不停蠕动着，和肉棒贴的严丝合缝，伊布甚至能感受出内斯塔阴茎上跳动的青筋。

内斯塔嘴巴迫不及待地叨住了伊布的乳头，像能喝出奶水一样吮吸着伊布，发出让人羞耻的声音。伊布被内斯塔干出了眼泪，他舔去了伊布的眼泪，尽管他想念伊布被他操哭的样子。

我们回床上。

雨点打在阳台的窗户上，啪啪作响。

内斯塔抱着伊布往床上走，坚硬的肉棒还留在伊布的穴里来回摩擦，随着他的步伐不时顶到伊布的深处。

桑德罗把伊布放在床上，他却往厨房走去，伊布回头看着内斯塔，他在冰箱里拿了一盒酸奶，又拿了一盘草莓。

桑德罗吃了一个草莓，又回到床边，走路时他的肉棒半挺立着，一晃一晃的，上面还沾着两人的体液。

腿张开。

伊布听话地张开了腿，

桑德罗……你要干什么？

伊布有些害怕，他有种不祥的预感。

干你呗。

内斯塔拿了一个草莓，轻轻地放进伊布的穴口，他两根手指捏着草莓，把草莓推到里面又拿着根轻松抽出来，这样反复了几次，草莓粗糙不平的表面摩擦着伊布的穴口，里面却得不到满足。伊布的下面已经流水湿得一塌糊涂了。

兹拉坦你夹得太紧了，都挤出来草莓汁了……

桑德罗为什么在床上也这么话痨……伊布在心里吐槽。

说着桑德罗用沾着红色草莓汁和透明淫水的手指伸进伊布的嘴里搅来搅去。伊布的嘴合不拢地往外流出一线晶莹的口水。

桑德罗满意地把酸奶打开，倒了一些在伊布的胸上，乳白色的黏稠的酸奶顺着伊布的乳尖向四周流散，桑德罗伸出舌头过来舔掉流下来的酸奶，最后往乳尖上重重地一吸。

然后内斯塔把自己的肉棒上抹了一些酸奶。

兹拉坦……

被召唤的伊布爬向内斯塔，开始像吃冰淇淋一样舔吻着他的阴茎上的酸奶，内斯塔黑硬的阴毛不时扎着伊布的脸。伊布仔细舔掉内斯塔的龟头上分泌出透明的液体，又去亲吻内斯塔的囊袋。内斯塔一个挺身把阴茎插进伊布嘴里，模仿交媾猛烈抽动，顶到伊布的喉咙时，伊布忍不住缩紧口腔。内斯塔被吸得舒爽，从伊布嘴里撤出肉棒，将浓浓的精液全部射到伊布的脸上。

雨停了吗？

没有……

内斯塔回答着，抽出纸巾帮伊布擦了擦脸。两个人都射了出来，呼吸还没有平稳。空气里都是事后的爱情气味。

伊布的皮肤是北欧人的那种冷白色，看起来没有温度，冰冰凉凉的，其实很温暖，有热烫的温度。此时剧烈运动完的伊布浑身泛红，身上到处都是两个人晶晶亮亮的体液。内斯塔又抽出几张纸给伊布擦掉身上的淫液。然后和伊布倒在床上，吻在一起。

两个人同时希望时间静止在这一天这一刻这一秒。


End file.
